


Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 05, Self-Doubt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Castiel avait toujours pensé d’être un ange rational. Il devait être ça, non ?Est-ce qu’il n’était pas une prérogative des anges ?Mais il n’était pas plus si sûr. Il n’était pas sûr de beaucoup des choses, dernièrement.





	Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Pourquoi m’as-tu abandonné?**

Castiel avait toujours pensé d’être un ange rational. Il devait être ça, non ?

Est-ce qu’il n’était pas une prérogative des anges ?

Mais il n’était pas plus si sûr. Il n’était pas sûr de beaucoup des choses, dernièrement.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait confus.

Et ensuite, en ajoutant doutes à son esprit déjà troublé, il y avait Dean.

Quand Castiel l’avait rencontré la première fois, il l’avait bien aimé. Et il n’avait même pas compris la raison, mais il y avait une sorte d’accord entre eux.

C’était lui ? C’était Dean Winchester la raison pour laquelle sa rationalité était tombée dans l’ombre du doute ?

C’était une chose si humaine qu’il le voulait blesser en quelque sorte, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas.

Et c’était seulement son instinct, parce que s’il avait été vraiment en face de l’homme, il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais fait une telle chose.

Castiel voulait seulement donner un peu de paix à son esprit. Retourner à être le petit soldat qui obéissait aux ordres sans se demandes s’ils étaient bons ou mauvaises.

Mais une fois goûté la saveur du libre arbitre, il avait découvert qu’il était comme une drogue pour lui, il avait découvert qu’il ne pouvait pas vivre sans, et que penser par soi-même n’était toujours simple, mais parfois c’était le mieux à faire.

Et il blâmait Dean pour ça, mais l’homme n’allait jamais écouter ses problèmes, même pas s’il aurait vraiment essayé de lui parler.

Il avait son petit Sammy dont se prendre soin, il avait sa rébellion contre les anges, son compte à rebours pour l’apocalypse...

Et Castiel était fatigué de tout ça. Il le regarda, et il voyait un homme qui ne voulait pas vraiment être aidé, un homme qu’avait toujours cru d’avoir raison, un homme qu’avait toujours pris ses décisions tout seul, et Castiel pouvait seulement l’envier.

Dean lui avait dit qu’il se trompait s’il pensait encore de servir Dieu, et Dean lui avait dit que son Père était parti, et Dean lui avait dit qu’il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à sa propre famille.

Pourquoi était-il si sûr ?

Castiel sentait de vouloir cette sorte de confiance, mais il pensait qu’il était contre sa nature.

Et maintenant, il était perdu.

Uriel était mort, et il était mort comme un traître, et il pouvait entendre comment s’était senti Michael en fermant Lucifer dans la cage.

Ce n’était pas une question de démons, apocalypse, mal ou corruption.

C’était une question de frères qui combattaient entre eux pour un Père qu’ils ne savaient même pas si était encore dans l’univers.

Castiel voulait soupirer, mais ce aussi était contre sa nature.

Puis il ne fait rien, comme toujours, et il mit ses sentiments dans son cœur et son âme, et il comprit la haine que les hommes sentaient pour sa propre race.

Il voulait vengeance, juste ça.

Vengeance pour ses frères morts, vengeance pour sa foi trahie, vengeance parce qu’ils lui avaient dit de suivre des ordres, et il ne savait pas plus par qui arrivaient ces ordres.

Peut-être, Dean Winchester avait raison.

Avec l’apocalypse en vue et les vies des humains et anges en danger, ce n’était pas plus le temps d’être un bon ange.

C’était le temps de lutter pour qui était à ses côtés. Et Castiel allait le faire, et tôt ou tard il allait obtenir sa vengeance.

Mais il était encore un ange, et il savait qu’il n’allait pas effacer le sens de trahison par son cœur. 


End file.
